On Their Own Pilot Version
by twiniitowers
Summary: Hyde's relationship with Jackie is over, 2 daughters are caught in the middle. Eric is also a single father to a son. Please read and review. Suggestions welcome as this story is just in the draft stage. Thanks.


**_"Pilot "  
_**

**_On Their Own_**

**_She was the clichéd serpent. The teeth of the hydra upon you. A petite but attractive tan body layered in _**

**_gold jewelry and designer clothes. Her gaze could drive a man to insanity, and even after all this, if you _**

**_weren't careful you could be in bed next to her, you were the conquest, how ironic. Then amidst the _**

**_bucket of champagne and perfect crystal flutes there were two little girls. The 4 year old, stubborn as _**

**_hell, who looked like both of her parents, brunette hair, blue eyes, and she would be a looker when she _**

**_grew up. She'd have to be locked in her room until she was thirty. The 2 year old was held by the _**

**_serpent, her light brown hair in tight ringlet curls, her eyes also blue. She wore a dress that looked like _**

**_she was going to meet the Queen pink ruffles, lace collar, and black Mary Jane shoes. The 4 year old _**

**_picked out her little white t-shirt, denim jacket, jeans with the purple flower patches, and the cutest little _**

**_black boots with fringe. Oh, she knew of the serpent's games. She stood by her little purple plaid _**

**_suitcase; she didn't want to be here. The father looked tired, physically he was, mentally, he thought he _**

**_could've been better. He could care less about his own pain; he just didn't want to see his daughter's _**

**_hurt. It's so different when you have a kid. You don't matter anymore, unless you were the serpent, _**

**_then it's all about you and the kids were just a convenient backdrop to be ushered out when you wanted _**

**_to impress the right people and handed off to staff or daycare when you couldn't be bothered. How did _**

**_she get this way? She used to have some human quality to her. He couldn't even blame her similar _**

**_minded mother when she returned to town. They were more on again/off again than the television. He _**

**_went to Las Vegas* to clear his head and when he came back, he just couldn't do it. He had too much _**

**_going on, to build his relationship with his true biological father, a record store, and to have one last fling _**

**_of independence before they settled into their adult lives. He gave her credit for one thing; the serpent _**

**_knew how to set a trap. _**

**_She was good like that. Now the little baby was going to cry, was she really, REALLY not going to let him _**

**_hug his smallest child goodbye? That wasn't going to happen. Who did she think she was?_**

**_"Come here, Stevie." She was the reconciliation baby, thank God, he had the foresight_**

**_not to remarry the serpent._**

**_"Daddy."_**

**_"It's going to be okay, buttercup. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and goddamn_**

**_it, if the tears didn't hit his sunglasses._**

**_The 4-year- old had her hand on the doorknob; she wasn't going to say a damn thing to_**

**_the serpent._**

"_**Give me the baby, Steven, it's time for her nap."**_

"_**You are so callous, Jackie. Why don't you say goodbye to Kit?"**_

"_**I don't wanna say goodbye to her!" The 4-year-old put her hands on her hips. **_

"_**That's you right there. Poisoning her against her own Mother."**_

"_**Yeah. That's what I do…Are you for real?" **_

_**Jackie put the 2-year-old in the playpen that was next to the long white sectional sofa. **_

"_**Come here, Kit."**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**Steven…"**_

_**"I'm not going to make her do what she doesn't want to do."**_

_**Jackie walked over, "I love you, Kit. Be good, okay?" She hugged her and kissed her on **_

_**the cheek. She smelled like a giant perfume counter. **_

"_**You better not f-mess with my visitation."**_

"_**You can see the baby. Just call first. Bye, Kit." She didn't even look at her oldest child **_

_**as she took her youngest out of the playpen to put her in her crib in the nursery. As **_

_**soon as her ex-husband left she was going to have one of her gentleman friends over **_

_**for champagne and well, that's all she needed were champagne and her finest silks. **_

_**Hyde grabbed the small box off the end table and his 4-year-old little soldier opened up **_

_**the door for him. That image of her carrying her own tiny suitcase was breaking the **_

_**pieces of his heart that he had left. **_

_**She pushed the down button for the elevator. Not a tear from her, nor an outburst. He **_

_**put the box down when they got in and picked her up. **_

"_**I love you, Kit." He hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek, "You're my **_

_**lovebug."**_

"_**I love you, Daddy."**_

_**When they got to his standard car…this wasn't his fun car, this was the Dad car, a **_

_**sensible light brown 4 door Honda, with its two baby seats in the back. He opened the **_

_**door, "Get into your seat…I have to put the box in the trunk." She knew what to do. **_

_**It was a 2 hour, he could do it in less, but not with the lovebug in the car, trip back to **_

_**Point Place. Hyde made sure Kit put her belt on correctly, "Good job." He covered her **_

_**legs with her purple quilt that Mrs. Forman made her. **_

_**About 5 minutes into the trip, he looked into the rearview mirror and the little girl who **_

_**obviously carried the weight of her parent's troubles on her shoulders was fast asleep **_

_**with her thumb in her mouth. **_

_**Home**_

_**Hyde could get the box later he had to put his daughter to bed. He was surprised to see **_

_**the green Toyota with the Michigan license plate JDI KGT blocking his spot in the **_

_**driveway. What was Forman doing here? Hyde really wasn't in the mood to be social **_

_**to anyone. **_

_**Eric was at the foot of the steps as Hyde entered through the kitchen carrying his **_

_**sleeping daughter, he was holding his son also 4 years old and sleeping. **_

"_**Hi, Hyde…Donna left me."**_

"_**I'm sorry, man." **_

_**Did she have a secret club meeting with the serpent?**_

"_**Do you have a matt? Robbie's not going to appreciate Stevie's crib."**_

"_**In the basement by the dryer."  
**_

"_**I'd put him down, but he just fell asleep before you came home….he cried for **_

_**hours…Donna's a bitch."**_

"_**Jackie and I ended our reconciliation period today."**_

_**"That sucks."  
**_

_**Gone were the days when they talked about Samantha Vs. Jeannie.**_

_**Hyde walked up the stairs as Eric comforted his son and put Kit in her miniature white **_

_**bed. He took off her boots and placed them at the end of the bed where she liked them **_

_**to be. She picked out the dark purple sheets and pillowcases by herself. Eric came in 5  
**_

_**minutes later with the white plastic matt; Robbie's spaceship blanket was in the car. Hyde **_

_**moved the crib so Eric would have a spot to put his sleeping son. He knew what Jackie **_

_**was capable of and his youngest daughter was going to wind up hating him. **_

"_**I have to get Robbie's blanket, it's in the car…."**_

_**Eric thought he could use a beer and any other relaxant that Hyde might have **_

_**available. **_

_**Hyde watched the two 4-year-olds sleep, how innocent they both looked. Hyde didn't know **_

_**what Donna's problem was other than she never wanted to be married to Eric, so why **_

_**did they force it? Now she bailed on her son. Nice move. Of all the cheerleaders in all of **_

_**Point Place High Kelso had to bring the evil one, Forman was right all along, into **_

_**their lives. **_

_**Jackie was not going to make anything easy for anyone involved. The serpent had to **_

_**get her way all the time…but Hyde was damned if it was going to be at the price of his **_

_**kids. **_

_**Game on. **_

_**Author's Note: Just a "pilot" version of a story I have brewing. I will finish Scab, no worries there. I know **_

_**Jackie is going to be quite the bitch on wheels in this one, but in my Donna at series Jackie grows to the **_

_**dutiful loving wife and mother, so that's why I'm writing her this way. There will be a special bond **_

_**between Hyde and Forman 2.0 respectively, but not the same kind of relationship that the children had **_

_**in the Donna at history. **_

_***No Sam, No Randy, and Red kept the muffler shop. **_

_**Hope you like it, be kind, and please review. **_

_**Join our '70s show fan fic board, URL is in the reviews section.**_

_**Thanks.  
**_


End file.
